Aela the Huntress (Skyrim)
'Aela the Huntress '''is a lycanthrope, in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She is one of the leaders of The Circle. She is shown wearing Ancient Nordic armor. Interactions You can find her initially fighting a Giant in a farm on the outskirts of Whiterun, and then at the Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. She provides archery training for a fee and can train the player up to Level 75. She will only offer to train you after you join The Companions. After completing Glory of the Dead from The Companions, you can get her as a Follower. Aela can become one of The Blades. Quests *The Silver Hand *Retrieval *Striking the Heart *Totems of Hircine Marrying Aela The player can ask Aela to marry them only after they have completed the quest chain ending at the Ysgramor's Tomb. Directly after, Aela and other Companions will notice the player is wearing the Amulet of Mara, and will ask if the player is available. Once Aela has been married she will be able to make homemade meals once every 24 hours although the Homecooked Meal has the same appearance as an Apple Pie. Also she will open up a general store and she will provide you with 100 gold each day. You do not have to collect the gold each day though as she will hold on to your earnings until you speak with her no matter how many days its been. Bugs The Aela NPC character encounters a few bugs in the game. One such bug occurs in the first Companion mission where you're supposed to return a shield to her, but she is missing from the Companion's Faction House in Whiterun. The quest indicator shows she is supposed to be outside Whiterun, however, she is not there. Goto the barracks under the long house, she is in her room at the end on the left and behind the left door. Another bug occurs when you accept a quest from her, but the quest had already been completed before accepting it. Another bug is caused by completing Glory of the Dead. Sometimes Aela will get stuck on the set of stairs after you fight the were-wolf spirit of Kodlak. If you kill Aela in the underforge during your conversion Aela will remain a werewolf forever, and you will not be able to finish the companions guild quests due to her broken animations. Also if you accidently kill any follower of yours and you want to marry Aela then they will drop dead at door at the wedding and so canceling the wedding.(This will happen with all weddings where a follower has previously died, so keep them alive if you want to marry). After turning in each totem for the totem quest, Aela will pray at the statues. After turning in the final totem if you ask her to be your follower she will make her way back to the underforge and begin praying again. This is remedied by cancelling her as a follower, where she will return to the Compaions House, but you can no longer have her as a follower. This bug can be resolved by first cancelling her as a follower, after she has walked out of the underforge, ask her to follow you as a follower. Before she enters the underforge, ask her to wait. She should ingnore your command and continue walking towards underforge. Now talk to her again and enter the "I need you to do something" command option. Ask her to go to a random spot. She will obey and wait there. Stealth and unstealth your weapon. Now exit the command mode, and she will start walking towards underforge. Catch her before she enters, and the first option should be "follow me". Select that option and she will now follow you and behave as a normal. Try it a couple times if it didn't work the first time. The key is to reset the glitch during the "I need you to do something" command. Try stealthing and unstealthing weapon during the command mode until she reacts by stealthing and unstealthing her weapon. Once she reacts to your action, if she does not follow you, ask her to follow you then go into another area a couple times might fix it. You might need to hit her a couple times while she is your follower to get her to abandon you. If your killing blow is the strike that will make her to abandon you at the same time, she will abandon you then fully regain her health, talk to her immediately and ask her to be your follower, then immediately enters the command mode, repeat the process if it doesn't work. (If done correctly, you can triger this bug three times with each totem quest, then reset the glitch three times so that all the totem quest is complete and she functions normally) If you are married to her and have her as a follower it is possible for her to disappear, and she can't be found anywhere. Even with her gone, the game will say you're married and it will be impossible for you to remarry. She actually has two sets of her armor in her inventory, neither of them removable, which lowers the amount of items she can carry. Trivia *Aela is one of the female NPC's of Skyrim that you can marry using the Amulet of Mara *Aela may share a similarity with the character Ayla from the Jean M. Auel novel Clan of the Cave Bear. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Companions members Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers